


A Freaky Damn Friday

by areyoureddiekids



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Body Switch AU, Fluff, M/M, mike is not okay with this, they're so effing cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureddiekids/pseuds/areyoureddiekids
Summary: Eddie and Richie wake up in each others bodies, and it's pretty damn weird.





	A Freaky Damn Friday

**Author's Note:**

> For the request on my tumblr (areyoureddiekids): Hey! I love your writings very much, so I was wondering if you could write an AU where Richie and Eddie woke up one morning and realized they switched bodies? Some fluff with confessing true feelings in the end? Pretty please? <3

When Richie wakes up he feels…weird.

Scratch that, he feels fucking odd as fucking hell.

He stretches on the floor of Bill’s bedroom, and his right arm smacks into someone. He quickly hears a grunt and a, ‘Do you fucking mind?’ from the person his arm hit, but…but who’s fucking voice is that? He remembers specially falling asleep with the bed on his right and Eddie on his left. The others were spread about the room with Bev on the bed (Mrs Denbrough had insisted she go there).

The voice was too deep to be Eddie, and it…it kind of sounded like…

Richie blinks open his eyes and looks about, once again confused beyond fucking belief. Had he fallen asleep with his glasses on last night? Sitting up, he pats his face and frowns. Huh. What the shit. If he wasn’t wearing his glasses, then how the fuck could he see?

But…but his nose felt too small for his face. And his…his hair felt too short…and…and why the FUCK was his fucking face staring back at him from his left, eyes wide and mouth agape.

‘Oh my God,’ his mouth says, staring with narrowed eyes at Richie. ‘I’m fucking blind’.

‘What the fuck!’ Richie yelps, and his voice is high and scared and holy fucking shit, why does he sound like Eddie?!

‘Can you two shut up?’ Mike moans from his pile of pillows and quilts near the door. ‘Jesus Christ’.

‘We have a fucking emergency!’ Richie squeals in Eddie’s voice, and Beverly sits up so quickly next to him that she nearly topples off the bed. ‘Up, up, up, assholes!’

‘Why the fuck am I blind?’ Richie whines (and Richie never wants to hear that tone of voice come from his mouth ever again), and scrambles about as he sits up. ‘And who the fuck is next to me?’

‘Oh my God, you two, stop being so weird,’ Stan grumbles, already standing near the door and flipping the light switch on. Richie blinks and holds his hands out in front of him as the Richie next to him (he’s pretty fucking sure that it’s Eddie) whines and smacks at his eyes and swears in a way that only Eddie would.

‘My hands are so small,’ Richie says, and Bev cracks up laughing next to him.

‘Pardon?’ she snorts, red hair a mess and Bill’s covers gathered around her. 

‘I don’t want to alarm anyone,’ Richie says in Eddie’s voice, turning to look at the sleepy, alarmed looking Losers. ‘But I think Eddie and I have switched bodies’.

‘Eddie,’ Bill deadpans, sleeping at the bottom of the room near his desk. ‘That is a R-Richie joke. T-that means i-it’s a shit joke’.

‘Oh, fuck you, Denbrough, you bitch,’ Richie snarks back, over the sound of his own real voice hyperventilating next to him. ‘Oh, fucking Jesus shit, Eddie. Shut up!’ He scrambles around in the covers, pinpoints his thick lens glasses, and slams them onto his pale and wide-eyed face. His body stalls, stares at him in horror for a moment, before letting out a frightened and gasping wail. ‘Shhhh! Fuck, dude!’ Richie snaps, slapping a hand over Eddie’s (his) mouth.

‘Oh, this is fucking weird,’ Bev murmurs from the bed.

‘I’ll second that,’ Ben supplies. ‘I wouldn’t put it past Richie to do something like this, but Eddie…Edie is acting weird’.

‘No, I’m not!’ Eddie shouts from Richie’s body, slapping his palms against the quilted floor of Bill’s room and turning to glare at the mussy haired Ben. His shoves his hands out in front of his face and pinches his nose and yanks at his hair. ‘Oh my God, I am you!’ He turns wildly to glare at Richie, scanning his own face, before stalling and retching. ‘Jesus, when was the last time you brushed your teeth?’

Richie merely grins a Richie grin, except it’s on Eddie’s face.

Bill stares at him. ‘That’s fucking unnerving,’ Stan points out mildly, eyes wide as he looks at Richie smiling in Eddie’s body.

‘How the hell has this happened?’ Mike asks, clambering to his feet alongside Stan. Richie follows suite, and he nearly cries when he realises just how God damn short Eddie really is. Bev slides off the bed, and pretty much towers over him.

‘God, you’re a fucking midget, Ed’s,’ scoffs Richie.

Eddie follows suits, almost unsure on Richie’s long, fourteen-year-old legs. ‘Don’t call me that, asshole’.

‘I can do whatever I want. I am you now!’

Eddie wails again, and Richie stares in horror and hopes to fuck that expression never crosses his face again. ‘My Ma’s gonna freak out!’

‘Oh, fuck off am I living with your mom!’

The lot of them stumble downstairs, and Bill tells them that they’re safe for now because his mom and dad will have taken Georgie into town for a shopping trip. Richie bumbles along, legs shorter and voice higher, and stares in wonder at the pale and veiny skin of Eddie’s arms. 

‘How the fuck can we reverse this?’ Eddie demands, plopping into the kitchen table as Bill hurries to grab bowls and coco pops. 

‘Dunno,’ Richie shrugs, inspecting Eddie’s clean-cut nails. ‘Holy fuck, do you file your nails, Eddie?’

‘Fuck off, Richie!’ he snaps, sitting next to him and elbowing him in the side. He pulls forward Richie’s hands and grimaces. ‘My God, do you only ever bite yours?’

‘Only when I’m hungry,’ Richie responds seriously, and Bev cracks up from the other side of the table. Mike looks very much like he wants to laugh or cry, Stan stares in horror at the two, and Ben can only ogle at Bev’s morning hair. Bill finally settles at the head of the table and plonks a pint of milk in the middle of it.

‘There’s g-got to be something y-you guys can do,’ he suggests, scooping a spoonful of coco pops into his mouth.  
‘Maybe run at each other?’ Ben suggests. 

Richie is too busy pulling at Eddie strands of hair to really listen, because holy shit Eddie’s hair is soft as fuck. With a quick glance Eddie’s way, he sees the boy staring at Richie’s hands with some colour staining Richie’s cheeks that was more than out of place.

‘I’m really freaked out right now,’ Mike announces.

Bev hums in agreement.

Richie has an idea. It’s a pretty fucking solid idea, he knows. He’s always kind of wanted to try it with Eddie, regardless if they had switched bodies or not. Still, he kind of wishes Eddie could be in Eddie’s body when he tried it. 

‘Eddie,’ he announces, after scooping some coco pops messily into his mouth and ignoring as Bill winced at the sight of Eddie’s body doing such a thing. ‘Come with me’.

Edie stares at Richie with Richie’s wide, concerned eyes magnified behind the lenses. ‘What the fuck are you going to do to me?’

‘Oh my God, can you not just trust me for like five fucking seconds?’

‘…No’.

Richie sighs loudly (that sounds like something Eddie would normally do) and stands lightly from his chair (he nearly trips, because he’s not used to being this short) and starts for the staircase yet again, not even waiting for Eddie to catch him up.

He does, as it turns out, after Bev calls after them to not do anything weird.

‘What are you going to do?’ Eddie asks, using Richie’s long legs to bound lightly up the stairs. He walks with a kind of grace Richie could never have had acquired in his own body. Richie turns suddenly and trips into the bathroom, beckoning Eddie with a tired sigh. Eddie looks at Richie with Richie’s face and sniffs derisively. 

‘God, don’t ever do that with my face ever again,’ Richie says.

‘Fuck off,’ Eddie replies.

Once they’re situated in the brightly lit bathroom, Richie turns to his own face and shrugs, before planting his hands on Eddie’s (his) shoulders and leaning forward, pressing his lips suddenly against his own (Eddie’s. What the fuck, this was so fucking weird).

It happens quickly, just seconds after he hears Eddie hum in surprise in his own voice. He feels the shift in the air, the sudden weight of hands on his shoulders, and softer, smaller lips being pressed against his own. 

He got to kiss himself and Eddie in the same day. Today was a good day.

He pulls away and grins, because he can feel the height that comes with being him, and the weight of glasses on his face, and Eddie stares back at him, shorter, and with pink cheeks and wide, glassy eyes.

‘God, I’m smart,’ Richie says, and he sounds like himself again. ‘I knew that would work-’ He doesn’t have a moment to finish the sentence, because Eddie is suddenly grasping him by the scruff of his blue sleeping shirt and yanking him down, pressing their dry lips together for a longer, sweeter kiss that leaves Richie honest to God speechless.

When they pull away from each other, Eddie is blinking profusely and Richie is grinning widely.

‘Oh, shut up,’ Eddie snaps, before he sighs and sags and presses his forehead against Richie’s skinny chest. ‘Why the fuck did that happen?’

‘I don’t know,’ Richie shrugs, wrapping his arms around Eddie tiny frame. ‘Maybe the universe was telling us to hurry the fuck up and get together’.

Eddie giggles and pokes his side, and suddenly there is a voice and a few giggles erupting from the other side of the door. ‘You guys back to normal now?’ Mike pipes up, humour lacing his tone.

‘Yeah,’ Bev laughs. ‘You finished kissing yet?’

‘Fuck off!’ Eddie and Richie reply in unison, and Richie kisses Eddie wetly and happily on the cheek.

'Ew!’


End file.
